


Tre cuori e un guscio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Four Turtles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, One Shot, Sentimental, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raph è decisamente troppo richiesto in amore.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: Send me a sign- Hammerfall





	Tre cuori e un guscio

Tre cuori e un guscio

Raffaello socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio duro e le iridi dorate gli brillarono. Incrociò le gambe e si appoggiò contro la parete di mattoni.

“Questa accidenti di situazione maledetta è insostenibile” ringhiò. Si leccò le labbra e sospirò. 

Michelangelo passò la mano nella pelliccia arancione di Klank.

“E’ davvero così terribile? Hai la stessa faccia che aveva Venus quando è dovuta partire” disse.

Raffaello annuì e chiuse gli occhi, i due capi della lunga fascia rossa gli sbatterono contro la pelle verde scuro.

_ _

_ Raffaello parò la katana del fratello con i sai, bloccò la lama dell’arma del fratello. Fece leva e le tre armi ninja volarono via.  _

_ Leonardo balzò e colpì l’altro con un doppio calcio al petto. Guardò il fratello indietreggiare, uscì l’altra katana e gli corse incontro.  _

_ Raph si chinò evitò un affondo della katana del fratello, colpì con un calcio la mano del fratello facendogli volare via l’arma.  _

_ La tartaruga ninja dalla fascia blu raggiunse il fratello con un pugno al collo.  _

_ Raffaello sentì mancare il fiato, indietreggiò e tossì. Schivò una serie di colpi a mano aperta da parte di Leonardo. Gridò, afferrò per le spalle il fratello e lo spinse. Lo trascinò fino a sbatterlo contro il muro.  _

_ Leonardo gli afferrò i polsi, gli girò le braccia facendolo gemere.  _

_ Raffaello lo colpì con una testata, entrambi avvertirono un forte dolore.  _

_ Leonardo sorrise, le iridi nere gli brillarono. Si sporse e appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Raffaello che sgranò gli occhi. _

_ _

Raffaello sentì il ginocchio pizzicare, chinò il capo e avvertì la schiena dolergli. Vide la benda che gli cingeva il ginocchio arrossata dal sangue, chiuse un occhio e lo strofinò con l’indice.

“Preferirei affrontare un esercito d’insetti” sibilò.

Michelangelo scoppiò a ridere, Raffaello digrignò i denti e lo raggiunse con un pugno al capo. Lo sentì lamentarsi, alzò il capo e guardò il cielo.

_ Donatello si tolse gli occhiali a raggi x dai vetri verdi e li appoggiò sulla scrivania accanto a un cacciavite. Si mise il bastone bò nella fascia sopra il guscio e raggiunse il maggiore. _

_ “A… aspetta…” sussurrò. Afferrò il polso di Raffaello e lo strattonò.  _

_ La tartaruga ninja dalla fascia rossa e si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi. _

_ “Che c’è?” ringhiò.  _

_ Donatello avvampò e chinò il capo, le iridi castane gli divennero lucide. _

_ “Non ho tempo per vedere una tua invenzione, devo svignarmela prima che papino mi becchi” sancì Raffaello.  _

_ Il fratello deglutì e rialzò il capo, facendo mulinare intorno alla testa i due apici della fascia viola. _

_ “Fratellone non odiarmi, scusami” mormorò.  _

_ Raffaello sollevò un sopracciglio, strattonò il braccio e piegò il capo. _

_ “Mi hai demolito la motocicletta?” chiese. _

_ “Non posso più nasconderlo” disse deciso Donatello. Chiuse gli occhi, si alzò sulle punte e baciò il maggiore che strinse gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte verde pelata. _

_ _

Raffaello si massaggiò il collo, sciolse le gambe e le allungò strofinandole contro il pavimento del terrazzo, muovendo le dita tozze.

“Vedi di prenderla sul serio… no, aspetta. Sarebbe come chiederti di non mangiare pizza” borbottò.

Il loro gatto miagolò e abbassò le orecchie. 

Michelangelo gli passò l’indice sotto il muso e l’animale fece le fusa.

_ _

_ Casey si portò la bottiglia alle labbra tenendola per il collo e se la portò alle labbra. Diede una serie di sorsate, un rivolo di liquido ambrato gli scese dalla bocca che gli colò lungo la guancia. Le iridi azzurre erano liquide, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il mento spigoloso. Si leccò le labbra e calciò una mazza da hockey gettata per terra.  _

_ Casey appoggiò sul pavimento una bottiglia vuota. _

_ “Bro, passa una birra” borbottò. _

_ Raffaello si piegò e tolse una lattina da una plastica trasparente spaccata per metà. Si sedette accanto al migliore amico su una sacca con dentro due mazze da baseball e dieci da hockey e gli porse la bevanda.  _

_ Casey la afferrò e socchiuse gli occhi, le guance pallide gli si erano arrossate. _

_ “Dacci un taglio prima di diventare un vigilantes alcolizzato” borbottò la tartaruga ninja. _

_ Casey la bevve in due sorsate. Lasciò cadere la lattina vuota sul pavimento facendola tintinnare. _

_ “April mi ha piantato, faccio quello che cazzo mi pare” biascicò. Si tolse la maglietta rossa e la lanciò sul pavimento accanto a una pila di cartoni della pizza, si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli bluastri. Si voltò verso Raffaello che si girò a sua volta e gli picchiettò l’indice sul petto. _

_ “No, merda. Ti devi riprendere” ruggì.  _

_ Casey gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e socchiuse gli occhi.  _

_ Raph espirò sentendo l’odore di alcool provenire dall’altro. _

_ “Puzzi” sibilò.  _

_ Casey si sporse, chinò il capo e baciò il muso del migliore amico. _

_ _

“Chi scelgo?” domandò Raffaello.

Il felino balzò giù dalle mani del padrone e si strofinò contro la sua gamba nuda dalla pelle verde chiara di Michelangelo. Le fuse dell’animale si fecero più forti e Klank dimenò la coda.

“Non è giusto  _big brother_. Io non ho manco la ragazza” si lamentò Mikey. 

Raffaello si sporse verso di lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Ascolta un consiglio, meglio così” sussurrò.

 


End file.
